


Hello, Sister!

by Puella777



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cheerful Reader, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, Gen, Laidback Reader, Optimistic Reader, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Reader-Insert, Romance, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4963456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puella777/pseuds/Puella777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which you arrived like a hurricane into the brothers' lives and turned their world even more complicated than before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In which Sam is more confused than ever

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first ever Supernatural Reader-Insert! This is going to be like a bunch of related oneshots with different lengths in which YOU are Dean and Sam's adoptive younger sister. If any characters are OOC, please feel free to kick me in the ass.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sam is more confused than ever. And you are possibly probably maybe bipolar.

When you arrived outside of the bunker with a hesitant expression on your face, Sam felt his heart melt. He didn't know who you were but the sad look you sported was getting to him, adding to the fact that you were tiny and innocent looking and what were you doing here?

"Um, can I help you?" he awkwardly asked, not really knowing how to react.

He saw you gulp and fiddle with your backpack. You were wearing a large hoodie, skinny jeans, and dark brown combat boots. In other words, you dressed like a teenager.

"A-Are you Sam Winchester?"

"Yes..." he trailed off slowly, eyes narrowed in suspicion. How did you know his name?

Sam waited for you to say something but you just stood there with a wide-eyed look on your face. It was full of wonder and admiration and he was quickly becoming uncomfortable under your gaze.

"Uh-"

"When dad told me you were a big guy, he wasn't kidding!" you exclaimed, all your inhibitions flying out the window. He was surprised when you spread your arms and tackled him, wrapping your hands around his neck and your legs around his waist.

"Big brother!!!"

Your screech hurt his eardrums but he couldn't just drop you. His mind was filled with so much questions and was blank at the same time. For such a small girl, you were surprisingly strong. He almost fell back for God's sake.

"Hey hey hey," he brought his hands to your bottom to steady you so that you didn't fall, "what do you mean 'big brother?' I think you're lost, lady."

"No no no! I'm certain that I'm not lost." You pulled back slightly and gave him another big smile. What happened to the shy you just seconds ago? "You're Sam Winchester, and you have an older brother named Dean, am I right?"

Before he could get a word edgewise, you climbed off of him and he released you. Straightening up, you stuck out your hand."I know that I already hugged you and everything, but I want to formally introduce myself," you took a deep breath and smiled, "Hi, I'm [First name] Winchester, your younger sister! Nice to meet you!"

.......

"Come again?"


	2. In which Dean wants to send you home in a box.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dean wants to send you home in a box. Preferably a casket.

"Can you repeat that? More slowly this time."

 You sighed and rolled your eyes at the male before you, his green eyes wide in disbelief and jaw slightly open.

 When Sam brought you inside the bunker looking quite catatonic from the shock of your revelation, the two of you immediately met Dean who had been about to check on Sam. You explained the situation; John Winchester had adopted you before he kicked the bucket and by rummaging around his house you had found pictures of his sons that he only mentioned a handful of times. Since you were alone now with your stepfather gone, you had decided to search for them. You had nothing better to do and you had always wanted a big brother. Now you had two. You had an epic journey looking for them, but that was a story for another time.

 "I've already explained this three times already," you all but whined, your mouth tired from all the talking you did. You spied Sam to the side still staring at you with wonder in his eyes and hope sprung in your chest. There was a chance that he would accept you as their sister!

 "No."

 You snapped your head back to Dean who seemed to gather his wits, "What?"

 "You can't stay here. How can you be sure that you really ARE that bastard's adopted daughter? Hell, the thought of him adopting anything let alone a girl is too impossible to even think about!" he exclaimed, bringing his hands up to show his exasperation, "You should go home little girl. This is no place for a tea party."

 "No way! I traveled miles and miles so I could see you two and now you're kicking me out?" you were about to cry. This jerk was an asshole. He didn't even take into account the sweat, blood, and tears you wasted in looking for them. He could at least offered you to stay overnight at least.

 "C'mon Dean. She must be tired. Let her stay for the night and I'll personally bring her to the nearest hotel tomorrow first thing in the morning." Sam said, placing a comforting hand on your shoulder.

 At least Sam was more sensitive than his older brother, but despite your gratitude for him, you still didn't want to leave them. You were alone without anyone else, no friends, no family. Like hell you would go home! It was not like you had a home anymore, honestly.

 "No Sam, I don't believe her. What she told us isn't at all possible." Dean clenched his fist and narrowed his eyes at you, "Tell the truth girl. Who the fuck are you and why are you here?"

 "I just told you, three times in fact, that-" you stopped midway as Dean held up a gun to your face too fast for you to even notice he took it out.

 "Bullshit."

 "Jesus, Dean." Sam intervened when he noticed you pale at the sight of the firearm. He helped you stand up since your body felt like jelly and lead you out the kitchen, "Lower that thing, you're scaring her." He then released a breath, "Look, I'll bring her to the hotel now, no need to get all angry."

 "You better."

 

You heard Dean mutter before his younger brother escorted you out. Regaining your pride, you lightly shook off Sam's hand on your shoulder and gave him a smile to hide the fact that all you wanted to do right now was to melt to the floor and cry your heart out.

 "I'm fine Sam. I'll go home. Sorry for bothering you." you should have expected they wouldn't want you. Nobody wanted you. Only John was the one who acted like someone who cared.

 Sam looked torn.

 "I'm sorry about Dean. He's just stressed and he-"

 "It's alright. If I were him, I would point a gun to myself too." you joked and that seemed to lighten him up. Sam smiled at you gently as he opened the door for you to go out first but you stopped him.

 "I can go home by myself. I have a car." you lied. You didn't even have a driver's license. He looked torn once more.

 "Are you sure? Do you have somewhere to stay for the night?"

 "My friend lives near here, and she offered to let me stay for the night if you didn't believe me. Oops!" you held up a hand when it looked like he was about to protest and grinned, "Don't say anything. I'll be alright!"

 "If you're sure," he bit his lip in concern, "be careful okay? I'm sorry about earlier but-"

 "I understand. I won't force you two to believe me. Well, see you on the other side!"

 With a wave of your hand, you trudged down the path towards nowhere, pretending that you had somewhere to go with your purposeful strides.

 

In truth, you had nowhere to stay the night. You had no friend living near here obviously, and you were stupid enough not to think things through. You had only a few coins left enough for a meal composed of your usual; a cheese burger and fries. At least they had free water refill in that fast food joint you visited earlier. In terms of shelter, you could probably camp outside since the sky was clear so it wouldn't rain. You doubted that the manager of that fast food joint would allow you to sleep inside. He had looked to be the rough sort.

 You started to plan. If they didn't want you, you would move on. It was not in you to force yourself to anyone. Tomorrow morning you would start your trek back home. The house where you lived with John had already been brought by a newly married couple and you would rather die than impose yourself into their wedded bliss. You didn't even know them.

 It would take five days if you traveled on foot without stopping, so it would probably take double the time if you counted in the times you had to sleep. Food was a problem, but you could beg for food from passers-by. Water you could find anywhere.

 You sighed. You were too tired to cry and you didn't want to. You had cried enough to last you a lifetime.

 Well, at least you met your stepbrothers before you withered away into nothing.

 You wiped the stray tear falling down your face and noticed the new mark decorating your pale skin. As usual, you ignored it.

 It was not worth thinking about.


	3. In which Sam finds out you were lying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sam finds out you were lying. And you almost die because you are an idiot who thought that traveling cross-country with no money and only energies bars will get you far.

Night fell and you gathered your things consisting of some books, a notebook and a handful of pens. You stuffed them inside your backpack and turned around to grin at the cashier of the fast food joint you stayed in since your brothers kicked you out. His name was George and contrary to your earlier belief of him being a rough old man, he was actually quite nice. He had allowed you to stay inside his shop as long as you wanted but you didn't want to impose on him so you just asked for the leftovers for you to eat on the road. He refused and instead gave you freshly grilled burgers and fries for you to take.

"Thanks for everything, George!" you gave him a salute in which he returned, "You're definitely a lifesaver!"

"Are you sure you don't want to stay here little lady? I could definitely use a waitress in this dump." the man asked for maybe about the tenth time, and for the tenth time, you shook your head with a smile.

"Nah, my family's waiting for me at home so I gotta go back as fast as I can."

You had told him that you arrived here to visit some relatives but miscalculated your rations so you had to beg for food. He had taken a liking to you so kept on offering for you to stay. Of course you didn't want him to know you were basically homeless so you fed him lies. It made you guilty, but you hated being a burden.

"Well, I tried. Take care on the road little lady. Come back when you pass by the place someday."

"Will do! Thanks again George!"

You exited the joint with a paper bag full of delicious smelling junkfood and your mood slightly lifted. At least you had something to eat for about three days if you didn't gobble the whole thing in your hunger. The feeling of betrayal for your brothers not believing you still stung, but what was a girl gonna do versus two huge guys that could stomp you into a bloody smear on the ground.

You started to walk leisurely down the road, humming to yourself. There was no use being down in the dumps. It would just give you unnecessary stress and your doctor specifically told you to take things easy. But since when did you listen to doctor's orders? Your whole trip basically stressed you out but you still haven't died yet so all was good.

You walked for almost an hour before you stopped to rest. Your leg muscles were hurting and your throat was so dry it could rival the Sahara Desert. Panting slightly, you sat down on the dirt road and took out a water bottle from your pack, eyeing it with distaste when you felt that it wasn't cold anymore. You downed half in one gulp and wiped your mouth with your fingers before closing your eyes with pursed lips.

How would you expect to survive going home when you didn't even know how to defend yourself and had the stamina of an old man high on crack? Were you this stupid? You should just end your life if that was the case.

You sighed, pulling your knees to your chest. You were already so tired and you felt uncomfortably hot, and not in the good way. The heat was making you so dizzy that you longed to just let go and travel into dreamland. If you were lucky, you wouldn't wake up anymore and goodbye nightmarish life.

Ever since John died, always his debts fell on you. You had absolutely no idea that he owed dozens of people this much money and you had felt guilty because most of these debts were because of you and for you. When the man took you in and gave you his surname, he also accepted the fact that you had leukemia and that any day now you would just die. The both of you thought that you had your days numbered but imagine your surprise when John went to the other side first.

To work on paying his debts, you did odd jobs around the neighborhood; doing laundry, walking the dogs despite your deathly fear of them, housekeeping, babysitting, just about anything that didn't involve selling your body, but as expected, it wasn't enough.

Your clients, especially the women, would try to coax you into the night life, saying that you were young and pretty and that you didn't look your age because of your sweet face. You would always decline since you would rather die than spend a night of disgusting passion with some drunken man that you didn't love. Who cared if you were a romantic? You had morals and you would stick to them. You would just work twice as hard.

The hard part was when your sickness catches up to you and you would lay in bed for days to rest because you had no extra cash to buy medicine. You would cry because of the wasted time. You could have earned money during the times you lounged around on your bed.

You released a trembling sigh, bringing both your hands to your face. You were tired. So, so tired.

"[First name]!"

At the call of your name you lifted your head, smiling when you recognized the face of your nice brother, Sam. He looked extremely worried and you could feel your heart warm.

He reached you and immediately brought a hand to your forehead, cursing when he felt how hot it was. He brought a hand under your knees and the other supporting your back before effortlessly lifting you up into his arms.

"You don't have a home anymore. You don't have a friend living near here. Do you plan to die?" he softly asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

You had the energy to give him a slight grin, "Well, now you know."

Feeling safer than ever, you closed your eyes and allowed yourself to drift off into sleep with Sam's warmth surrounding your body.


	4. In which Castiel tells the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Castiel tells the truth. And Dean feels like an asshole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting this sooner. After this, the updates will be more regular.

"You gotta be shitting me!"

 Sam pursed his lips as Dean started to swear up a storm at what the angel just revealed to them.

 When he arrived back at the bunker with an unconscious [First name] in his arms, it only took Dean one long look for the latter to call Cas so that he could heal you. After a few tense minutes of praying, the angel had appeared and without any further ado he went straight to the guest room where they placed you.

 After making sure that you were peacefully sleeping, the trio went down to the kitchen where they started to talk, resulting in their current predicament. It all started when Cas innocently opened the conversation with a candid question.

 "Dean, Sam, I was not aware that you two have a younger sister."

 "We don't." Dean grumbled, massaging his temple. "Whatever you saw in the girl's head are all lies."

 "I doubt she is lying, Dean." the angel said, his eyes serious, "In her dreams, she-"

 "Wait, it might not be a good idea for you to tell us that, Cas..." Sam spoke up, keeping his voice low, "Her dreams are her own. She has a right to keep it to herself unless she wants to tell us."

 "I believe what she dreamt was harmless." Cas continued with a small smile, "just a dream of the three of you together eating dinner. Nothing else. It was quite nice hearing someone call you two her big brothers. The scene was very domestic."

 Sam glanced at his brother to see him glaring at something on the floor, his grip on the edge of the table hard enough it could crack. Dean ran a hand over his face as he released a breathy sigh.

 "So she truly believes what she's spouting at us." he muttered tiredly. "Still, she could be delusional."

 "Dean, Cas can tell if a person's lying. And what he said can be evidence that she's telling the truth." Sam reasoned out trying to keep his tone of voice placating, "It might sound like some weird fairy tale for dad to actually adopt someone, let alone a girl, but it's not impossible. Dad had still been human, and we all know that no matter how far down hell a person fell, he could still come back."

 Dean knew Sam was right. The two of them experienced it first hand. It was just hard to wrap his mind around the fact that John fucking adopted a girl. How old were you when he took you in, anyway? He resisted the urge to laugh mockingly as he believed in all things supernatural but he couldn't accept the thought that he had a younger sister, although not by blood. Of all the things...

 And he had pointed a gun at you. He still remembered the face you made when he did so, all pale and shocked before trying to hide it behind a mask of bravery that failed miserably. Guilt flooded his system at the thought of what he had done and he didn't need any more of that shit.

 Sam saw the look on Dean's face and he placed a hand on his shoulder, "Dean?"

 The older male sighed, "Put her things in the spare room beside yours."


	5. In which it's impossible NOT to bond with Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which it's impossible NOT to bond with Sam. And fall prey to his puppy dog eyes.

When you woke up, you were met with almost sad puppy dog eyes that almost made you wish you would be unconscious again. You stared at the eyes that blinked confusedly and you imagined a little Chihuahua with its large teary orbs but quickly shook your head. You hated those little monsters.  
  
It took you a few more seconds before you realized that you were looking at the younger Winchester. You slowly tilted your head, confused. Why was he here? The last thing you remembered was walking away from the fast food joint you hung out in.  
  
"Sam?" you croaked and you brought your hand to your throat, surprised at how hoarse you sounded. In your peripheral you noticed Sam's body relax and a relieved breath came out from his lips.  
  
"Thank God you're awake," he said, his shoulders slumping, "You were out for three days. We were beginning to get worried."  
  
"We?"  
  
So Sam came with someone? Where were you anyway? You started to look around and you realized that you were not on some sidewalk waiting for alms to fall from the sky. You were in a fairly large room, fully furnished, and it was much more comfortable and homey than your past room.  
  
Sam seemed to notice your wide eyed wonder and he cracked a small smile. "You're back at the bunker. I brought you back from almost dying from the cold."  
  
"... Huh?" it was obvious that you were still disoriented, your brain slowly trying to process what the male was saying to you.  
  
Sam found you outside dying. You tried to recall what happened after you went out the fast food joint but you just couldn't remember. Your brows furrowed as you bit your lip, frustrated. It was so annoying when you tried to remember but just couldn't. You didn't know that you had brought your hands to your head until Sam gently brought them down to stop you from trying to pull out your hair.  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it. Nothing happened to you, and that's what matters," he said with a smile, his dimple showing. You felt your heart melt. Was this what it felt like to be doted by an older brother? You suddenly felt giddy and you couldn't stop the large grin forming on your face.  
  
He raised an eyebrow at you, waiting for an explanation for your happy mood but when you stayed silent, his lips twitched upward.  
  
"What?"  
  
You let out a giggle which made his smile widen.  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"Come on, tell me." he prodded you on the arm and you shied away, giggling harder. That feeling when you're laughing and when someone even just pokes you on any part of your body and you burst out laughing.  
  
Sam proceeded to attempt to poke you again but you used an extra pillow to defend yourself against his wandering hands. Your giggling was uncontrollable now, and even Sam was chuckling in amusement.  
  
You squealed when Sam grabbed the pillow away from you, crawling away from him to save yourself. But the both of you forgot that you just got healed from a high fever and severely underestimated the weakness in your body so you yelped as you slumped forward, giving out a cry when your head hit the headboard.  
  
"Shit!" Sam cursed as he climbed on the bed to help you sit up. You were groaning, and you hissed when you touched your forehead. You could already feel that it was gonna bruise later.  
  
"Are you alright? Damn it..."  
  
Sam hauled you up by your upper arms to lean you against his body. You sluggishly relaxed as he pulled your hair back to inspect your forehead. He clicked his tongue when he saw that it was already turning red.  
  
You hummed as his cold hands were doing wonders to your heated skin. Someone to hold you when you're in pain, a big brother to help you when you're sick. That was what you always wanted.  
  
Casting aside your shyness altogether, you pushed back against him, indicating that you wanted to cuddle. Sam looked down at you in surprise before he smiled fondly.  
  
You were like a kid, and he was already warming up to the idea of you as a younger sister. Now if only Dean would come around...  
  
As if sensing his thoughts, you craned your head to look back up at him, your eyes shining and red rimmed from sleeping. "Earlier, when you said 'we,' you meant you and Dean right?"  
  
Sam nodded and you sighed. He knew what you were thinking, so he decided that starting today, it was his job to comfort you.  
  
"He agreed to take you in. When Dean doesn't like someone, he doesn't. So if he disliked you, he wouldn't even let you step in the bunker." Sam said, patting your head. "He's gonna come around. Don't worry."  
  
"But what if he just accepted me because I was sick? How would I know that once I'm fine again, he's not gonna throw me out?" you bit your lip. "How would I know you're not gonna throw me out?"  
  
He shook his head and his even breathing on your back calmed you. You stayed like that for some time before he felt you still, your breaths coming out in small puffs. He smiled when he realized you fell asleep so he gently maneuvered himself so that he could lay you back down on the bed.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Sam looked up to see Dean leaning against the doorway with an unreadable expression. He gestured towards you with his head.  
  
"She good?"  
  
"Yeah. Bumped her head against the bed but she's alright."  
  
Dean nodded. Sam stood up to leave and once he passed his older brother the latter spoke up.  
  
"You sure you want her here?" Dean asked, crossing his arms. "You're gonna get hurt."  
  
Sam didn't respond but he pursed his lips. He didn't know if he was ready. If he allowed you to enter their life, HIS life. You still didn't know what they do for a living. What if you discovered it and left them once he decided that Sam wanted you to stay? It would hurt like a bitch, and they didn't need more of those.  
  
But they couldn't just throw you out. You looked so small when Sam brought you to the bunker. You looked so fragile, delicate even. He felt that he had an obligation to take care of you ever since you claimed that you were their sister. You had lived some years of your life with the man they called Dad, and John probably took care of you as his own, no matter how farfetched that may be. Sam couldn't just leave you alone.  
  
Dean saw the look in Sam's eyes and he let out a defeated breath.  
  
"Don't you dare regret this, Sammy."


End file.
